


入戏

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>913拍摄之后Jensen不能很快地从角色中走出来。Jared也一样。但是当Jared陪在他身边，一切都渐渐回归现实。治愈短篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	入戏

**Author's Note:**

> DCcon上Jensen谈起Dean的心理状况时说，Dean并没有从Sam那番“不做兄弟”和“自私”的话中完全走出，那像是一道不能愈合的疤痕而它确实在影响Dean的决定，比如说他认为自己再没有什么可以失去的了……  
> 这事狠狠戳到了我_(:з」∠)_再加上J2都说过他俩有时候挺难出戏的。于是有了这一篇纯治愈的小短文。

导演一宣布拍摄结束，他便在其他人反应过来前步出了摄影棚，几乎带着迫不及待的意味。最后那几句对白仍在他耳边萦绕，沉重的情绪依旧纠缠着他的心脏，他只得不断重复着深呼吸，以防自己做出某些不恰当的行为，唯一的希望便是能够尽快进到拖车里一个人呆着。

而在拖车门前遇到Jared完全是意料之外。他条件反射地呼吸一窒——他不会，也没有将他们弄混，他明白这是Jared，也清楚地知道自己不是Dean，但这并不能阻止胸中的疼痛在见到对方的那一刹那骤然加重。他的第一反应是扭头就走，他几乎就要这么做了——随便去哪儿都好，只要不用继续面对那张脸。可他的理智提醒他不能这么做，那是非常幼稚且不专业的，而且对Jared不公平。但他并不确定在这种情况下与Jared谈话是不是一个好主意。诚然这些年来他们已经演绎过很多兄弟阋墙的场景，很多时候他们也不能很快地从戏中出来，但他几乎都不记得上一次这么尖锐是什么时候了，又或者这确实是最深刻的一次。并且他很确定他不是唯一受到影响的那个——他看到了Jared眉间的阴郁。

“嗨。”他俩沉默了一会儿，终究是Jared率先开了口。

“……嗨。”那种怨懑仍堵塞这他的喉口，使他发出的声音沉闷而嘶哑。他随即意识到，这不是他的，而是属于Dean的声音。于是他又赶紧闭上了嘴，悄悄攥了攥拳头，再次提醒自己不能对Jared——不是Sam——发火。

不过Jared似乎没有注意到他的心理活动，他看上去为Jensen的回应小小地舒了一口气，小心翼翼地上前了一步，拉进了他俩的距离，冲他露出了一个微弱的笑容。

“伙计，你还好么？”当Jared说这句话时，他微微低下头看进Jensen的眼睛里，目光中满是关切，而皱紧的眉头也舒开了，这令他看起来更像Jared了一些，“我是说，那……真是有些够呛，是吧？”

“嗯，我……”Jensen深深吐了一口气，终于找回了自己的声音，“对，没错，那真是够呛。告诉你吧，伙计，有时候我真是比那些Fans还痛恨他们吵架。”

Jared为这话大笑了出来，他向后轻微地仰着头，长长的头发因为他夸张的动作甩了几缕落到额前，大喇喇地张着嘴，Jensen能看到他的虎牙，而他脸颊边两个深深的酒窝也露了出来。现在他看上去是完全的Jared了。

“哦对，”Jared的长臂揽上Jensen的肩膀将他拉近，他的另一边肩侧抵在Jared的胸前，这姿势如此熟悉，使得Jensen刚才一直紧绷的身体不由得渐渐放松下来，与此同时Jared自然而然地推开了Jensen的拖车门，把他俩一起带了进去，“You tell me,我跟你打赌，他们看到之后，网上一定会疯掉的。”

“我才不要跟你赌，”Jensen到冰柜拿了两罐啤酒，随手扔了一罐给Jared，对方毫不费力就接住了，“反正你才是那个需要担心网络的人，推特手（twitterer）。”

“而你是个不接受新鲜事物的老人家（old man）。”Jared哼哼道，半心半意地回嘴，同时打开了Jensen的游戏机，把其中一个手柄递给了走到他旁边坐下的Jensen。

“哦，是吗，”Jensen伸手糊了一把对方头发蓬松的脑袋，Jared用肩膀狠狠撞了他一下作为回敬，然后他们就在沙发上用手肘和大腿挤来挤去，谁也不遑多让，就像他们平日里那样，和Jared在一起Jensen总会变得幼稚起来，但这感觉很对，他妈的对极了，刚才的沉重一扫而光，轻松和愉悦取而代之，他终于被拽回真实世界。他们两个都是。

“现在我要再教你一次，”游戏开场音乐开始，Jensen舔了舔唇握好他的手柄，“在你能真正打赢我之前，不要轻易对我大放厥词，因为我会揍得你哭爹喊娘的，小子（kiddo）。”


End file.
